


(Girl)friend

by IWriteFicsAndTragdies



Series: Poems written while I was possessed by Sappho of Lesbos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Probably bad, Prose Poem, written for a girl I like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteFicsAndTragdies/pseuds/IWriteFicsAndTragdies
Summary: This is a shitty gay poem I wrote while temporarily posesed by Sappho.





	(Girl)friend

I want her in every way I can get her.  
Whether it be hand in hand running through a bookshop.  
Breathless laughing and  
rushed kisses  
Late nights spent with her trying to be quiet  
fearing getting caught together  
The kisses are something  
else now somewhere  
else now  
Lazy mornings in bed falling harder and deeper in love than we've ever been  
The kisses are something  
softer here sweeter here  
The two of us bedecked in white hand in hand promising our love will never weaken  
The kiss here is sweet  
A promise for the future  
I want sweet dreams and even sweeter futures with her  
More kisses some sweet  
others more and more  
But what if this isn't what she wants?  
What is she has a different fantasy?  
What if I'm not what she wants?  
What if I'm writing her into a part she cannot fulfill?  
What if?, What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo if you liked


End file.
